Longer Than Forever (PD)
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: The Queen's happiest birthday ever...


Longer Than Forever

The Queen's annual birthday party was always a great event at the palace, because it was not so fancy like the other ones - Clarisse did not like big celebrations anyway, she was too introverted for that - so the staff finally could relax a bit. She was always kind and caring with everybody, so it was not a miracle that they all loved her and what is more, the most of the male staff had a crush on her, but it was totally innocent. She was like a vision, especially on that night, wearing a sparkling light blue dress, what perfectly highlighted her beautiful blonde hair. Yes, she was stunning and her eyes were shining that night, shining, because she was in love.

As she was chatting with the staff in an uplifted mood, she always glanced at the door's direction. Not because she was waited for her husband, no. She was waiting for someone else. Her husband did not appear on the party, he was too busy to celebrate his wife's birthday. It did hurt her in the past but not anymore, after a few years she got used to it. He never had time for her, it was such an important part of his life that loving his wife simply did not fit in, and it slowly killed their marriage.

So she would have been sad and miserable, but fortunately she found what she missed so much in the last few years.

As she glanced at the door again, finally there he was, the man she loved so much. As their eyes met, suddenly they were alone in the crowd. He was so happy to finally could be with her again and seeing the joy in her eyes as she noticed his presence, worth more than anything. Her sweet smile and that blue dress on her... Gosh, she was more beautiful, than he remembered.

"I'm glad you came, Joseph." she smiled as he stepped closer where she was standing with a few staff members.

"It's my pleasure Ma'am," he answered with a mischievous smile, what was only for her. "And Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. It's very kind... Um, I was just thinking on fixing my make up a bit. Could you escort me upstairs? I can find Shades nowhere."

"Sure Ma'am. No problem."

"If you would excuse me," she smiled politely and they left the party on a discreet way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In her suite a few minutes later...

"I've missed you so much," she whispered as she fell on his neck.

"Me too... me too, Clarisse." he answered and held her tight, kissing her neck lovingly. Feeling her in his arms again was wonderful. In the last two weeks he was away, and it was not sure he can be back in time or not, but he managed it somehow.

"I knew you will come back to my birthday."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." he smiled and loosened his hug on her. "So how's the birthday girl?"

"Now, she is happy... very happy."

"I'm glad to hear that. And what would she say for opening her present?" he asked playfully and pulled out a velvet box from his jacket.

"That's for me?" she asked with shining eyes.

"Yeah, that's for you. Happy Birthday, Clarisse..." he nodded and kissed her lovingly. As she opened it, he could perfectly see how happy she was.

"Oh, Joseph. It's beautiful..." She just took out an amazing stiff white gold bracelet with little sparkling diamonds all around it. "I'm simply in love..."

"With me, I hope." he remarked and she just giggled.

"Who else?" she asked and kissed him long on his lips. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it, but I suggest to check the inside as well. I engraved something into it for you."

"Really?" her eyes were shining as she started to read the message in it, but soon a teardrop rolled down on her face. It said 'I love you and I will longer than forever. J.'... and she could not say a word from her tears, just let him to hug her, feeling exactly what was written inside.

The End

Author's Note: In the last ten years I wrote PD stories, but a few months ago I fell in love with The Sentinel movie from 2006. The story is the same in PD. Sarah (First Lady Sarah Ballentine) is in love with her bodyguard Pete Garrison. This story is a Sarah and Pete story originally, I just changed the names. So if you wanna read more stories from me, don't be afraid to check my Sarah and Pete stories. Same story in new style.


End file.
